Who knew love?
by JoviClutch
Summary: Italy finds the love in people, apparently, Klaus knew that as he began to fall in love with his beloved Katherine. Torture, pain and memories suffice in this little story. Klaus breaks the ice around his heart, and Katherine makes a bridge to hers. Rate M for following chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"_Klaus, no." Her shriek was heard from miles as she felt her skin boil with heat. His heat. His body tightening around hers. Her neck throbbing. _

"_Don't worry Katerina, it'll be alright." He wore that demented glint in his eyes as she began to scream again. He began biting every inch of her skin. Draining her of the crimson she needed to survive. _

"_No Klaus." Her voice faded into a whisper as her body felt numb under his touch. She was ready to face the other side, to die already. He was willing to not let that slide. _

She woke up in car. It was big. Her legs were stretched out over the black leather seats and her head was on a lap. Katherine lifted her head slightly to see who was her pillow. Wincing was her punishment as she quickly slid from him.

"Klaus." She whispered. Her eyes were buttered with tears as she looked at the bites on her skin. Klaus couldn't help but laugh at her weakness. She was lost and in pain, but he didn't get that.

"The one and only dear." He wore a malicious smirk on his lips as he watched his sweet Katerina. Her brown locks all messy from the ride, her skin bruised from the bites. She was a mess.

"Where are we going?" Katherine tried stretching her neck to see at the front of the car, but she winced louder.

Klaus almost felt sorry for her as he watched her suffer the pain he'd caused. He was a bit amused every time she bites her lip in pain. He likes her in pain. _She deserves it. _So he thought.

Katherine's lips twitched as she leaned against the car window, coughing heavily. Her body was turning pale and icky. Her forehead was developing little prickles of sweat as she shivered.

"We're in Italy, my love." He grinned as he stared at the window.

"I..Ital.." She coughed louder as she felt her cool skin hit two hundred degrees. Klaus turned to her.

"You look awful." He winced at the sight, a soft, snide snicker leaving his lips as scooted over toward her. She moved further away from his as much as she could.

Klaus took her weak body along his lap, cradling her gently. Katherine gave up on trying to run from him, gave up on fighting. She just lifted her fingers to land safely against his stomach.

"I wouldn't let you die, not yet any way." Veins began to form under his eyelids as he bite into his wrist, quickly placing it at her lips.

He was a bit shocked at first when he saw no respond. He raised a brow.

"Katerina?" He whispered softly. He felt a bit of pain struck his side as he felt Katherine's heart beat slowly fade. _She can't die, not yet. Katerina wake up, please. _

She began to lick over the wound that was healing up. Her fingers tightening around his shirt as she fed. Klaus' eyes lit up as he heard her heart beat again.

Katherine must have been tired, because she fell asleep on top of the infamous outlaw, hold the hem of his shirt.

Klaus watched her fall into a deep slumber. He was going to loose her. He wasn't going to see her face anymore. The smirk she wore when she felt victorious, her screams and wincing. He held her closely as he watched the main road, the driver meeting their destination.

"Mr. Klaus, we're are here." His voice rang through Klaus' thoughts. He watched the big white house before him before lifting up Katherine.

"Thank you." He got out of the car quickly, carrying her body to the house. He opened the door.

"We're going to have lots of fun dear." Klaus whispered into her ear. _I can count on that. _

/~/

Katherine woke up in a bed. The sheets were black, with pinched of red in it. She sat up thinking her body would be due to a lifetime of pain, but she felt fine. Katherine turned her head to the bags of stuff sitting on the edge of the large bed. With a note.

_Katerina_

_Get freshened up, I got you a few things you might need. Undergarments, fragrance, cloths, etc. etc. I'll be out for a while, so stay and get comfy, we'll be here a while. _

_P.S. Try to escape, and the next time I find you, you'll feel my hand tighten around your heart before I rip it out of your body. Alright, dear. _

She held her self tightly as she began to rock back and forth. Katherine was cold. Cold from the threat, cold from him. She slipped out of the bed, grabbing the bags before walking to the glass door. The room she was made of all glass. The walls were glass, so was the door. _Great, now he can see everything. _She thought as she stripped herself of her clothing in the bathroom. Turning on the shower to a warm temperature as she slipped under the showerhead.

"_Katherine." She heard Stefan's voice dance in her eardrums as she stood in the streets of Chicago. His warning glare caused her to slide back into the shadows, but Stefan went after her. _

"_What are you doing Katherine?"_

"_Keeping an eye on my favorite Salvatore." She let her fingers glide along his muscular chest. He slapped her fingers off. _

"_Glad to know you care." Katherine pursed lips. _

"_I always cared Stefan." _

She turned the shower off as she pressed her body against the wall, reaching for a towel to wrap around her body. Katherine sighed sadly as she planted her feet on the rug, looking back into her reflection.

"Snap out of it, you're strong. You're Katherine Pierce. _Katerina Petrova._" The reflection barked. She couldn't help but storm out of the bathroom. Katherine placed herself back on the bed, sitting Indian style at the end as she watched the woods from here. The sun peaking over the trees, turning the sky a pretty violet, with a dash of crimson.

Her body felt tense as she watched the view.

"_Wait, wait." Damon's lips removed from hers as he backed up a few paces. She stood there with confusion sinking in her auburn gaze. His blue orbs settling on her ripped shirt. _

"_We can fix everything now. I'll forget the 145 years I spent missing you, if you can answer me one thing Katherine." He moved closer towards her but Katherine flinched. _

"_Do you still love me?" A bit of hope sank in his features, but she decided to lie. _

"_I.I. never loved you, Damon. It was always Stefan." _

She sat there watching as the sun settles up along the sky, but the cloud hid its beautiful rays.

"What's wrong?" Klaus stood in the doorframe. Watching his doppelgänger sit along the bed, naked. Only a towel covering her luxurious woman parts.

"I don't want to be here, not with you, not in this bed. Why wouldn't you be so simple and kill me?" Katherine shouted. Klaus stood there with an amused smirk.

"You're escape wasn't simple, sweetheart. Neither will your death. Now get dressed."


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's body was snugged now. Klaus bought her dark tight jeans with a dark violet V-neck shirt to go with it. _He has a sense of style._ She was curling her hair when she saw his gentle smile in the mirror.

"Privacy is relevant you know." She snarled.

"It's not like you're bosoms are out dear. Hurry, I have somewhere to be and you're coming with me." Klaus growled, which shook Katherine a bit. He disappeared from behind her.

Her body was tense when he was around. She couldn't think straight.

_I hate him. _Katherine adjusted her heels latch before exiting the bathroom with a false, faint smile cascading her lips.

"Show time." Katherine grabbed her dark leather jacket from the end of the bed before strolling out of the room, not meeting Klaus' gaze as she strolled in front of him.

He averted his gaze from his device, eying Katherine seductively.

"Even in plain clothing, you look ravishing dear." He smirked as he walked toward the entrance. Katherine couldn't help but blush a bit, but she followed him, a frown still toying on her delicate features.

Klaus looked back to see If she'd escape like she thought she would, but she was right behind him. Katherine wasn't paying attention, so she confusingly bumped into the hybrid.

"Clumsy, Katerina, very clumsy." She growled before brushing past his roughly. Klaus grabbed her hand, flinging her forward harshly. He leaned down to eye her curiously, his face inching towards hers.

"Look here, I would not tolerate your vulgar manner. We're not in the states anymore, Katerina. We're somewhere where I am well respected, and I'm not taking any crap from my weak, coward of a doppelgänger. Is that understood?"

He spat out those words, causing his cinch on Katherine to tighten. She nodded once before snatching her hand away from him, taking two steps back before fully turning around to enter the car.

Klaus smiled temporarily before getting in after. Katherine scooted to the far end of the car, her body leaning against the door.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" He asked softly, a hint of sarcasm playing in his voice.

She rolled her eyes before turning to face him. Her auburn orbs burning with anger as she watched his amused features.

"I don't like you." She whispered bluntly. He grinned. Klaus like it when she's blunt.

"Well if we're being frank, I'm not fond of you either."

"Then why am I here, with you and not dead or decaying a tomb? In that house with a barrier, or even better, ash?" She looked at him with concerned. Katherine wanted answers. She wanted to know why he kept her around so long, every time he got her, he would loose her purposely.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer, Klaus." Her head turned towards him as they pulled out of the driveway. The trees on the other side of the window must have fascinated Klaus' gaze because he didn't face Katherine.

"Why don't you just have it quiet, Katerina." He said silently. Klaus knew he couldn't answer her question. She bit down on her lip before turning away from him, feigning a chuckle.

"You love to torture me right, to cause me emotional pain, physical pain? You like it when I cry in your arms? You like when I tremble with fear under your touch?"

Katherine grew angry which caused her to shout. She didn't know it, but Klaus wasn't letting it slide. He turned towards Katherine.

"Yes, I love all those things because I think you deserve it honestly. I like seeing you bleed and your screams are music to my air. I enjoy the taste of your blood."

Klaus licked his lips causing Katherine to snarl in disgust. She moved further to her corner as Klaus began to slide near her.

"Get away from me, Klaus." She stated quietly. Klaus looked concerned for a bit as he moved closer to her, enclosing the space between them.

"Katerina, don't be upset with me now." He place a hand on her thigh.

"_What happened?" Katerina's mouth widened as she saw crimson spots on her beloved's silk shirt. Her gaze averted to his royal orbs. He smirked. _

"_It's nothing, come Katerina." He offered a hand and she took it. A smile cascaded on her lips as she waved to Elijah. _

"_Goodbye Elijah." _

"Klaus…" She turned toward him, the memory of them together that evening flowing back in her head before she crashed her lips against his. Klaus eyes widen with shock before he settled his lids. He kissed her back.

Klaus hand tightened on her thighs as kissed him hungrily. Friction increasing between the both of them as Klaus cradled her thighs with his massive hand. Her delicate digits softly grazing his cheek as he pressed himself on her.

"_So Niklaus, what really did happen?" She looked down at his shirt that was on the floor. She raised a brow as she made soft circles on his chest, pressing her frame against his. _

"_Don't worry about it Katerina, I'm alright." He smirked kissing the nest of her temple. _

"_I love you, Niklaus." She said softly. _

"_I love you too." _

Katherine pushed him away before turning her gaze towards the window. _What the heck? _Klaus scooted back to his corner to. He saw that memory also. The ride was silent. They snuck look at each other.

"So when are we getting there?" Katherine whispered loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her for mere moments.

"We're here." The driver came to a quick stop in front of this large hotel/diner. A blonde haired male sat there with a red head woman, sipping tea with a bowl of breadstick. Katherine raised a brow as she examined the male.

"He looks familiar." She slipped out of the car after Klaus, holding her arm as she came to a halt.

"Katerina lets go." Klaus turned and looked at her, but she was lost.

"_You're addictive you know." He whispered in her ear as she giggled. Katherine's lips rolled along his neck as they lay in the candle lit tub. _

"_Can't get enough of me Lukas?" She murmured in his ears. He peppered her skin with sweet long kisses. _

_Lukas's eyes lit open. His sparkly grey pupils widening as he captured Katherine's lips. _

"_I'll never get enough of you, Katerina." _

Katherine gasped as Klaus took her hand, pulling her forward towards the two. Lukas turned around to meet both of them, a shiny white smile greeting them both.

"Niklaus, It's a pleasure." The red head greeted. Klaus settled on the chair next to her, kissing the side of her forehead. He smiled.

"Nice to see you again Allyson. Lukas." His gaze was entwined with Katherine's. She sat down next to Klaus.

"Katerina, It's nice to see you again." His thick British accent startled her as Klaus tightened his grip on her hand.

"You know Lukas?" Klaus said openly, Katherine smiled faintly. Lukas and Klaus exchanged looks. Allyson smiled.

"So how are you Niklaus?" Allyson tried changing the subject but Klaus decided not. He stretched his gaze to Katherine, who was staring at Lukas.

"It's nice to see you too, Lukas." She smiled before loosening her hand from Klaus, but he didn't allow it. They stood quiet for a while.

"So lets eat."

/~/

Klaus was sitting at the bar, taking sip of what Katherine assume was bourbon. She sat near him.

"So, how do you know Lukas?" His voice was stern and serious as he placed the glass to his mouth. Katherine watched him with a hint of confusion in her eyes. _Why does he care? _

"Running from you, I stayed in Italy for a while and you know…" She smirked slightly as she began to reminisce. Klaus grabbed her hand roughly, causing her to fall from the barstool. He pressed himself against Katherine.

"I don't want you talking to him, Katerina, I don't want you seeing him—"

"Since when did you become my father?" She shouted, gritting her teeth to cause her from saying anything she might regret.

"What I say goes. That is final." Klaus clenched his jaw as he released his cinch around him.

"You've kidnapped me and forced me on a plane to come here, I'll stay here but you're not keeping me away from Lukas. Remember, I'm not yours." She spat those words out, which made Klaus tense. Before he could turn back towards her, she was sitting by Lukas, smiling.

"So what were you and Niklaus talking about? He looks angry." Allyson watched Klaus. Katherine didn't care.

"He's being Klaus." She said softly. Lukas gently placed a hand over hers as Allyson slipped away to Klaus.

"I've missed you." He said softly in her ear. She snickered softly as Lukas kissed the corner of her head.

"I've missed you too, Lukas. Unfortunately, Klaus is a bit possessive." She smiled sadly. Lukas laughed.

"Then why don't you just run away with me." He said softly. Katherine snickered.

"Lukas, you must like me dead." Before she could let a small spec of laughter out, Klaus came to the table, fostering a false smile.

"Katerina, It's time to go." She waved at Allyson and Lukas.

/~/

"I told you to stay away from him didn't I." Klaus opened the door and Katherine walked in.

"And I said, you aren't my father, Klaus."

"I own you Katerina, you listen to me."

"I listen to no one, got it?" She stormed in the room all-childish like, slamming the door. Katherine lay against the bedpost, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_I love you Klaus.." She kissed his jaw, hugging his slowly. _

"_I love you too, Katerina." He rubbed her back slowly, holding her. _

"It was all lies." She said quietly in her palms, hugging her knees.

She was lost in the big house, with the demon she's been hiding from. She was scared.

_I have to get out of here. _


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine was frustrated. Broken, lost. _1492 all over again. _She thought as she ran a hand through her hair. Her caramel gaze stroked the outside world as she watched each autumn leaf drop from the droopy trees. Klaus watched from the door frame as Katherine laid on the floor in complete silence.

"_I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Katerina, because I love you." Klaus whispered in her ear. She lay along his chest as she inhaled softly. _

"_I love you too, Klaus." _

Klaus furrowed his brows as he shook the memory out of his head. He wasn't falling for his useless doppelgänger. _I'm not falling for Katerina. _He mentally shouted as he watched her silently.

"Watching me won't help you know would it?" Katherine said quiet enough for him to hear. He raised a brow at her curled form before stepping inside the room.

"I'm watching to see if you went along with Lukas' little plan. Trying to run from me again? Did you tell him that I own you?" Klaus voice was soothingly quiet as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't own me, Klaus, keep telling yourself that. No one owns me; I could do what I want because I own myself." Katherine's eyes shot at him, holding an angered glint that ignited into flames. She shook herself out of his hold before scooting further away from the hybrid.

Klaus watched her silently. He was dying to squeeze the life out of her at the moment, but he didn't want her to run to Lukas. He didn't want her to leave him again.

"Oh give it up Katerina, It is I who took you in when you deceased love ones shunned you. I gave you shelter, life, a heart to love—"

"Five hundred years ago, Klaus. You wanted my blood splattered on a rock, that isn't love, that's cruelty, hostility." She stopped herself. Klaus said nothing more. Katherine's eyes finally met his as she turned towards him. She was tired of fearing him.

"What is it about you that I'm so afraid of?" Katherine asked slowly. Her delicate fingers rose to run down his cheek. His angelic face, his sweet aroma. It was clouding her judgment.

"_Elijah said he doesn't believe in love, Klaus." Katherine hung loosely onto his shoulders as he lay back against the chair, a smirk toying along his pale lips. _

"_Elijah is a fool my love. Thou that do not believe in love do not believe in life either." He said before caressing the nest of her jugular with kisses. _

Katherine shivered as removed her hand away from him, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I hate you, Klaus. I've always hate you, you made my life a living hell and-." She felt her breathing increase as her memories began to scramble. Klaus watched her with concern.

"_I love you Katerina." He kissed her temple before caressing her cheek with his thumb. _

Her eyes began to shift. She watched Klaus, confusion soaring through her head.

"_I love you too, Katerina." He tightened the embrace around her shaken frame. _

"Was everything you said to me a lie?" Katherine ran her hand through her hair before tossing a pillow at Klaus. The memories she saw, he was getting them too. He felt her pain. _No wonder she's so scared and screwed up._ He thought.

Katherine scurried away from him, her lids filling with tears.

"Katerina, stop. Calm down." Klaus commanded. He stood off the bed to reach for Katherine but she drew away. She was shaking, scared.

"You used everyone, me, your mother, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol." Her lips trembled as she backed away, a pillow safely shielding her from the hybrid. Klaus' brows creased with concern as he watched her slide against the wall, burying her head into the pillow.

"Katerina, are you alright. There is no need to go crazy for such little irrelevant things." He said quietly, inching towards her. Katherine felt tears stream down her cheeks as Klaus kneeled before her.

"It was the past, Katerina, It was the past." He chanted in her ear before kissing her head. Katherine shivered from his touch. She finally raised her head to look up at the person she feared the most in this world.

"Get away from me, Klaus." She said as quietly as she could. The moonlight gave his blonde locks a little zest as he watched his beloved doppelgänger.

Katherine looked up at his as her cheeks shined red. It was from the mixed emotions running through her body as If they were competing to show on her facial features. Before Klaus could say anything else, Katherine was gone. Couldn't hear her heart beat, not the clatter of her heels. He turned to only see her jacket gone.

He showed a sign of distraught, as he threw the lamp across the room. He watched outside. Klaus' royal seas rose with flames.

"She's always runnin—" He stopped himself when the moon became visible behind the trees. Klaus' gaze widen before he could blur out the house after Katherine. Her scent leaving no trace as he zoomed from every inch of the woods.

"She's going to die." He whispered as his pupil dilated. His eyes flashing gold as he heard a few howls. Then a deathly feminine scream.

"Katerina." He said softly before ghosting after the scream.

"_I love you Klaus." She giggled before kissing his lips. _

"She's not going to die." He chanted slowly.

"_You're perfect, my lord." She bowed before him, a smile brightening her features. _

Klaus thought began to grow foggy as he dashed past trees. He could smell blood now.

"_Do you love me Klaus?" Katherine bit her lip as she jumped on her toes, facing the man she love with such confidence. _

"Where is she?" He screamed as he caught a werewolf. The light wolf was ready to attack, but Klaus ripped her jaws apart. He was angry, terrified, in love.

"_Klaus, how should I style my hair for the ball tis evening?" Her chipper voice rang through his ear. _

He was now breaking necks and ripping out spines. His fingers were crimson. _Where is she? _He inhaled the scent of blood that wavered in the air. Katherine was near

"_Come dance with me, my lord." _

"Katerina." He chanted her name loudly as his gaze shifted into the woods. His lips trembling as he a saw a flow of crows fly over the trees. Then his eyes met that auburn gaze he adored. Katherine was kneeled before him, blood dripping from her neck. He saw that her jaw was oozing crimson.

"_I love you Klaus." _

He dropped down to his knees, taking hold of Katherine's body in his hand, biting his wrist and placing it to her mouth. She drank willingly, holding onto his arm.

"Don't run away from me again…" He whispered as he held her. Katherine tilted her head up to examine her savior. For the first time in her life, she saw Klaus cry. His lids soaked with tears as he placed a hand on her healed cheek.

Katherine couldn't help it. She felt something wild hit her. _He saved me... _She managed to think before slowly pressing her lips against the hybrids. Klaus squeezed her, as if that was his favorite stuff animal. Katherine's fingers rested on her on his cheeks.

"Katerina…" He said softly.

"_Katerina… I—"_

"—Love—"

"—_You." _

The worlds danced on his tongue as he watched Katherine lips curl up into a faint smile.

"Klaus…" She intertwined her fingers with his before restating those same words.

"I've always loved you." She said softly.

Klaus watched his doppelgänger's eyes fall shut as he kissed her forehead. _She actually loves me? After all I did. _

Klaus began to reminisce on all the time Katherine balled up with tears, fear, and terror. He killed her family, murdered the Salvatore's, drained Elena, ripped Jeremy limb from limb. After all that she still loved him?

He sat there thinking to himself.

_How can someone suffice that much pain, and love the man who caused it? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright hobblins, how you do? I'm back and I updated the story. READ and ENJOY. **

Katherine woke up in the glass room. She had nothing but a laced robe on. Her hair was tied back in a silk bun. _Klaus. _

"Rise and shine, love." Klaus smirked arrogantly as he fixed his gaze on the goddess lying in bed. Katherine raised a brow quizzically as she lifted her head.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Klaus looked over in the room. His smirked still was plastered onto his lips.

_I had to do it. _He said mentally. Klaus compelled Katherine to forget. Forget the kiss they share, to forget the night before. To forget that they loved each other. Everything was back to normal.

"We're going out today, horse riding. Don't be too glum; Lukas and Allyson would be there." That shifted the frown from her face quickly. She didn't notice, but Klaus' gaze dropped.

He loved her, and she didn't even know. Why did he? Why did he love the woman that caused him so much trouble, which made him devious and psychotic? Katherine brought out the beast in him.

"Fine, I'll go." She said quietly before slipping out of the bed, rubbing her chest softly. Klaus watched as she passed by him, walking towards the kitchen.

Katherine wasn't even scared anymore. She didn't care that she was now living with her enemy. He was no longer a threat to her. If Katherine dies, she dies. Not like she has anything to cherish.

Klaus watched as the love of his life strutted away, holding onto nothing but the satin robe. He stalked after her.

"I understand this is your home, but do you have to follow me everywhere I go? I'm not going to leave, you don't have to be the little watch doggie you ar-." Before she could say anything, a hand began to squeeze in on her windpipe.

"Being disrespectful will only get you killed." He said silently against her ear. Katherine coughed a bit as Klaus released her jugular.

She rolled her eyes before settling her fingers along the coffee maker handle. Klaus was already gone, but not too far. He was outside on the back patio, sitting on the deck. A mug of dark liquid keeping him company.

Katherine watched him for a while.

_He looks so innocent. His innocent face, smile, touch. Then he gets so violent. _She thought to herself as her dainty digits laced around her throat. It hurt when he was so hostile with her. She was a woman. Women aren't supposed to be treated that way. The way he treated her.

Katherine advert her dilated pupils to the man hovering over her. Klaus kept his eyes on her for a while. Silence swept across the room. Only slow breaths and the sound of the winter wind.

"We leave in an hour." He said quietly as he placed the mug in the sink, quickly flicking his teal hues over her. Katherine nodded once, not noticing she had her palm over his hand.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, before ghosting away.

Klaus wanted them to stay like that. Stay together. Intertwined.

"Nobody ever gets what they wished for." He mumbled before walking back outside, holding his head low.

Katherine secretly watched Klaus from the door. Her brows creased in astonishment before she blurred into the bathroom.

_What did he mean by that? _She thought to herself as she slipped under the shower head.

/~/

"Niklaus, Katerina hello." Allyson waved from her horse as she walked around in circles. Lukas was right behind them, holding a rope to the dark horse in his hand.

"It's nice to see you all again." He said calmly, sending Katherine a warm wink. Her cheeks began to brighten, causing Klaus to scowl a bit.

"Come now, Katerina, we must get our horses." Klaus said, gesturing toward the red stable. Katherine followed quietly, still thinking about Lukas.

Klaus was felt his heart break each moment he saw Lukas and Katerina flirt. He stole long gazes at her auburn tresses, the way it sparkled in the sunlight. Her laugh made him smile to himself.

"Niklaus, what's wrong?" Allyson asked as she came to a halt by Klaus and his brown horse. He snapped his neck towards the red hair beauty before him, smiling softly.

"Oh nothing, just admiring the place." He lied, smiling faintly. Allyson's cheeks began to burn as she felt upon her strawberry locks. Klaus turned towards her, searching her flushed features. He snickered to himself, slowly riding over to her side.

"Mind going on a walk with me?" He asked a politely. Allyson cheeks burned more, leaving a deep hue of pink. She nodded once before riding of slowly, Klaus leading in front.

Katherine and Lukas were off their horses, sitting under a nearby tree. It was silent for a while as Lukas's fingers fiddled with each one of her mocha curls individually. Katherine was silent, dead silent. Whilst the handsome demon caressed every inch of her hair before leading on over to her shoulders. It felt good, even through the thick material of her cotton shirt. Something else was on her mind. Someone, hybrid-like. She didn't mean for the confusion and concern to mix on her features, but Lukas raised a brow quizzically.

"Are you okay, Katerina?" He asked turning her around towards him by the shoulders. Katherine faked a wide grin before kissing the corner of his lips, nodding softly.

"I'm fine, Lukas." Katherine said as she drew herself back. She then heard the soft annoyance erupt in her ear. The sound of Allyson's laughter. _Klaus doesn't have any taste, that red bimbo is distasteful. Nervous wreck would never do with a notorious hybrid like hi-._She stopped herself in thought, furrowing her brows as she looked at Allyson and Klaus. _What was that Katherine, don't be stupid!_ She was mentally putting herself at war as she watched the two skits out of the stable, holding hands and talking. Was it jealously that corrupted her for the mere seconds she scowled? Katherine hated him, why would she feel that way? The questions were flooding her cranium and there was no ark to save her now.

"Klaus I'm ready to go now." Katherine interrupted as she crossed her hands over her chest. Klaus turned sideways to look at her before switching back to Allyson. He stifled a short titter, rubbing his thumb over Allyson's palm.

"Excuse my doppelgänger, she hasn't learned manners yet."

"I said I want go, and I mean it." Katherine didn't know why, but a pound of jealousy was thrown all over her face. Klaus couldn't help but smirk to himself. _She's so cute when she's demanding. _

"Why are you being so rude, dear Katerina? So vile." Allyson wagged her brows as she snorted. Katherine was disgusted by the sound of her dreadful laugh. Her body roared with anger as she wrapped fingers around her arm, squeezing her own skin roughly before walking off. Allyson laughed a bit more as Klaus watched her direction.

"Katerina, where are you going?" Lukas asked as she briskly walked past him. She didn't say anything as she neared towards their transportation. Klaus thought she was going to go in, but she walked past that too.

"So stubborn, how do you deal with that Klaus."

"I don't." He slipped his hands from Allyson before walking after the angered doppelgänger. He didn't know what angered her, but he was now running after the troubled one. Was it because he was with Allyson. Did Lukas hurt her? _I'll kill him if he did. _

"Katerina, stop!" He shouted as she ran towards the white house. Katherine didn't obey. Her curls dangled at her waist as she ran into the house, slamming the door behind her. Klaus was in seconds later.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled as he caught hold of her wrist. She didn't have the care in the world to look at the hybrid.

"Get off of me Klaus." Katherine tried yanking her arm away, but he wouldn't let go. Her bones were breaking under his cinch.

"What is the matter, why is your knickers all twisted hmm. Demanding things as If I'll cave in and give it to you."

"I didn't want to be there anymore. You can go and kiss that red headed troll's ass if you'll like, I'll stay here and catch up on my sleep." Katherine growled at Klaus, which angered him. He took hold of her body and slammed it against the near wall, putting a dent in it. Klaus eyes burned with anger as he clenched her throat.

"Don't sass me, love. You'll end up dead just like everyone else you loved." Katherine felt tears well up in her sockets as she tried pushing Klaus off of her. She was angry, sad, and jealous. All these mixed emotions buttering up in her was torture. Along with the pain she was receiving from the original.

"Get away from me, you monster." She whispered as he held her arms with one of his hands. He placed his index finger on her lips, hushing her.

"Shhh, Katerina. No more crying." He stated before dragging his fingers down her cleavage line, his hand exploring the base of her breast. Katherine's eyes widen as he fingers traveled father. She inhaled shakily, her hands fighting his hold. Being the target of his sexual desires wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't admit it herself, but his touch was soothing. It was heated and soft. He was being soft with her.

"Klaus…" She pleaded as his lips met hers.

"Shh…" He whispered against them before letting her hands go. They fell to her side.

Katherine felt hot under his touch. The way his fingers circled her hardened nipples, the motion of his hips against hers. It felt warm, like a good feeling. Klaus opened his soft teal eyes to look down at Katherine. Her shirt was torn off, her breast were bare and perky. Klaus dropped to his knees, his fingertips prying the pants off her luxurious bottom, revealing nothing but a black lace panty. She looked down at Klaus, breathing heavily. His warm fingers were burning her icy skin as he the rest of his clothing off. Katherine felt another tear shred into her eyes.

"Katerina, it'll be alright." He whispered, parting her legs. Klaus left soft tender kisses on her inner thigh, stroking her long, flawless legs. Katherine shivered from the feeling. Her fingers were digging into the walls as Klaus fingers tickled her nub. His tongue flicking over her delicate clitoris. She gasped to herself as her hips began to move along his tongue, riding it shyly. Katherine was opening up to Klaus.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He whispered as made his way back up to her lips. Those big doe like opals stared up into his teal ones. She shook her head.

"No…" She managed to whisper as Klaus fingertips explored her insides. Her walls were like silk. They were smooth and tight. It felt good when her woman hood snugged around his fingers. He was taking things slow, but he had the urge to take her right there.

Katherine's soft moans were music to his ears as he added another finger into her tunnel of satisfaction. Her fingertips pried the hybrids clothing off bit by bit. Her fingers swimming down his boxers to meet his long canoe. It was thick and long. It felt good in her hand; she began to stroke it softly, her lips dancing with his. Klaus was ready to rush her into the room and make love to her endless. He wanted to take the beauty in front of him. Take her and do things that-.

"Oh my god, Nik?" His thoughts were interrupted by the figure standing a few feet away from them.

"This looks bad doesn't it?"

**I'm punishing you all with a cliff hanger. More reviews are welcomed, and I'm sorry for being gone so long. It was hard to think up something for this story. It's just so good; I read it as if it wasn't my own. **

**But do you know who the mysterious person is at the door? Guess. **

**Why is Katherine feeling all jealous if Klaus drained her of her memory? Questions, sweet questions. Did I mention they're a badass couple? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! Updating on the story now so, here it goes. You would all be so surprised when I announce who is new to the story. Did I mention there was more people coming? **

**Read and Enjoy. **

Katherine's eyebrows lifted as she tightly tied her robe. Klaus had put on a pair of pants and a white shirt. Some reason, they were annoyed by the sudden break in of the two.

"I expected more from you brother, take a lady to your bed, not the walls right near the entrance." Kol shook his head in dissaproval as his gaze fluttered towards Klaus. Rebekah's eyes were pierced on Katherine, laughing a bit.

"Shut up Kol. What are you guys doing here anyways, I didn't say it was family time, did I?" Klaus snarled as sat down on the wooden stool. Katherine began to watch Kol's preverted stare linger down her body, which caused her to role her eyes.

"Do you mind?" She snapped, her nails grazing the dark liquid in her cup. Klaus growled at his brother, which caused him to grin wider.

"You look better the Elena, if I should contribute." Rebekah said openly before resting her head on Klaus' shoulder, smiling.

"Thank you, I guess." Katherine said smugly, flipping her curls over her shoulder. Kol kept staring which caused Klaus to growl even more.

Katherine was suddenly turned on by this heap of jealousy that was surpressing Klaus tone. _Green is so his color._ She snorted before popping her index finger in her mouth, sucking on the rich flavorable crimson. Both men watched with seduction lacing in their eyes.

"We missed you Nik, that's all." Rebekah said as she kissed her brother's cheek, fluttering over to a stool near Katherine.

Kol flickered his gaze towards Klaus, winking.

"Well, Rebekah and I will leave you two to continue your, sparks." Kol bursted with laughter as Rebekah and Katherine chatted for a bit. Klaus had the urge to lunge for him, but a soft, tanned, olive hand stopped him.

"Katerina, we need to catch up." Rebekah said calmly. She actually liked this doppleganger. Katherine looked fun and feisty. No traits related to Elena. It was in her favor to bond with her, for they hadn't in a while.

"If your brother would let me out without supervision." Katherine said as she let go of Klaus hands.

"I'm afraid you'll run away if I take my eyes off you." He muttered.

"That's not the only body part you have on her, brother." Kol grinned widely as he fiddled with his fingers. Klaus growled as his fist hammered the table. Rebekah threw her brother a death glare. Katherine bit her lip as she eyed her cup of crimson.

"Rebekah, take Katherine out. Catch up, shop. I'll take Kol to go see some old friends." With that said, he patted his brothers shoulder, a false grin cascading on his lips. Katherine did even have the time to be strucked with awe, for she ghosted to her room, leaving an empty mug in her presence.

"You keep her caged as she's in jail." Rebekah stated, running her fingers through her straight blonde hair. Kol began to laugh.

"You touch her as If you're lovers." He snorted. Klaus began to chuckle nervously. He did love her. Love her to the core. Klaus couldn't admit that to his baby brother though, he would be mocked for centuries.

"Nik doesn't love, Kol. Every since Tatia of course." Rebekah's voice died out as Katherine made an apperance in the room. Kol's eyes began to linger down her body. From her wet curly hair, to her tight sweater that was showing way to much cleavage. The tight black pants that snugged her hips. The long fur boot ending her outfit. Klaus' teal gaze wasn't far from the show.

"Tatia, I've heard about her from Elijah." She said as her eyes settled on Klaus. He could detect the pain in her eyes.

"Damon also refreshed my memory a while back." Katherine gulped rubbing her chest. She actually missed the impulsive vampire. She missed that smirk he wore, the way he laughed. Those devious blue eyes.

"Katerina are you alright." Klaus asked sympathetically. Rebekah raised a brow as Katherine face went blank. She blinked back tears.

"Katerina, whats the matter." Rebekah asked calmly as Katherine ran a finger through her hair. She shook her head as she walked outside the back patio, the tears falling from her eyes as she sat against the cold wood. The three originals watched her with concern.

"I'll go talk to her." Klaus whispered before slipping through the glass doors. Katherine's cheeks were red and her eyes were bloodshot. Klaus sat by her, a saddened smile spreading on his lips.

"You didn't have to kill them." She whispered shakily. Klaus scooted a bit closer to her, she didn't repel him away though.

"You know why I did it." He whispered soothingly. Klaus was a bit angered by her sudden love for the late brothers. He wanted her all to himself.

"Klaus, they were the only people I could actually call, a family. Even if we never were at good terms. I loved them." She whispered. Her eye sockets began to flood with water as she began to reminisce about the Salvatores.

Klaus drew her closer into his embrace. Kol and Rebekah began to snicker amongst each other as they watched their brother so some affection.

"So Nik can love someone other than Tatia?" Rebekah questioned as she watched Katherine and Klaus sit there, body to body.

"He doesn't just hug people, unless he's hugging you. So yes, big brother is in love with his doppleganger." Kol snarled. Rebekah raised her brow at her brother's sudden mood change.

"Katerina, it's all in the past now. Forget them, forget Damon." Klaus whispered in her ear. Katherine sighed softly as she rested her head on his shoulders. He was warm in a soothing way, Katherine thought. They way he was comforting her, soothing her with gentleness. If she thought any harder, she would think Klaus was actually in love with her.

"They're actually adorable, don't you think Kol?" Rebekah smirked wryly as she turned around to witness her brother's jealous expression. He was rubbing a knife against the pavement of the counter top, scowling in disgust.

"Shut it, Bekah. Are you Katerina still going shopping?" He asked trying to change the subject. Rebekah looked out the glass door one my time before turning back to her brother.

"She's coming now. Stop picturing her naked and get going, Nik is probably waiting to rekindle your 'brotherly bond'. " She snickered as Katherine came in through the door, a small smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" Katherine asked quietly. Rebekah nodded slowly, and with that, they were gone.

"Niklaus, you fancy Katerina." Kol said as his brother came in with a huge grin on his lips.

"Kol, shut up. Let's go, Lukas and Marlon are waiting."

/~/

_"Katherine, what do you want now?" Damon's eyes seemed to be filled with tears as Katherine came into his room. Brown orbs began to search the blue pools that were loosing their color. _

_"Damon, don't do this." She pleaded softly, as Damon neared towards her. _

_" Don't do what Katherine! You got what you wanted, Klaus is gone, Elena is dead. You must be thrilled." He shouted bitterly at the exact mirroring image of the woman he once love. Katherine stepped forward hesitantly. She lifted her finger to wipe over his cheek, but he caught it in a deathly grip. _

_"Damon, stop. Don't beat yourself up. You know she wasn't going to last." Katherine said as she shook Damon violently. The impulsive cannibal blue eyes bursted with tears. _

_"Looking at you makes me feel worse. Splitting image of you Katherine. It hurts." He whispered. Damon's hands rested on her cheeks. His forehead pressing against hers. _

_"Damon..." She began. Damon shushed her gently, stroking her cheeks with his thumb._

_"Just stay with me, just for the night." He whispered. Before katherine could open her mouth, a thick british accent accompanied them across the room. _

_"Well isn't this a happy ending." Damon's soft expression expired as he lunged for the hybrid. _

_"You caused this all. You killed Elena, you killed Jeremy. Here to finish of the job? Found Caroline or Tyler yet? Let me guess you killed ,Bonnie already ?" Damon was babbling. He was going on and on. He was devasted, hurt. _

_"Oh it's not my fault, you tried to have me killed. I'm just returing the love, friend." By the time Damon lunged for Klaus again, his heart was left on the crimson carpet. Katherine stared at the lifeless body near the bed. She was in shock. Her mouth widen, her lips trembling, tears soaking up her sockets. _

_"You didn't have to kill him you bastard!" She shouted as held onto Damon's body. Katherine held him close, caressing his dark locks soothing as she cried. _

_"It was for the best. Say your last goodbyes, Stefan's in the other room. Hurry we have somewhere to be." Klaus snapped. _

_"I'm not going anywhere with you Klaus! Over my dead body." Katherine whispered as she wrapped her arms around Damon's shoulders, silently crying. _

_"You've got 10 minutes, Katerina." _

Katherine opened her eyes to meet a tall, dark haired, blue eyed beauty standing behind her in the mirror. Her lips parting as tears began to form.

"Damon..."

**Another cliffhanger. I'm evil. Review Review Review! **

**I'll update soon. Next chapter is going to be based on Klaus and Kol and the rest of the boy gang. Enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Updating again. This time I'm going to put a little more brotherly bonding between Kol and Klaus. **

**One thing... Someone is going to die. Carry on.**

* * *

"So, how was she? Tasty, wet, full of butterflies and rainbows?" Kol asked as he and his brother walked through the dinner. His mocha orbs settled on a blonde haired male and A copper head fellow. Kol growled with distaste before flattening his hand against Klaus' chest.

"You never told me we were meeting Lukas and Marlon." He snapped his neck towards his blue-eyed kin, who wore a victorious grin on his slender lips. Kol growled louder which caused the women around to scream a bit.

"You should have listened to me instead of going on and on about dear Katerina and I affairs." Klaus brushed his thumbs along his brother's shoulder, smiling deviously.

"You must be an idiot if you don't remember 1798 brother. I don't like Lukas." He whispered loud enough for the men at the bar to ghost over to each of their sides. Lukas wore a devious smirk, Marlon wore a small smile. Kol pushed himself away from Klaus.

"It's nice to see you again, Kol." Lukas said with such gentleness, which annoyed Kol a bit. He hated gentle people. Kol fancies drama, roughness, and sex. Lukas was caressing the traits he hated in a male and it left him angered.

"How about we find a table. Drinks on me." Klaus said as he pull onto Kol's arms leading them away to booth.

Marlon couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He too looked about Kol's age. 21 or 18, possibility. His copper locks, his perfectly trimmed stubble. Marlon was the perfection to a woman's eye. His solid forest gaze was mesmerizing and crystal like. It caught the waitress' eye of course.

"What can I get for you fine gentlemen?" She said softly. The waitress had a thick italian accent, and that interested the group of british men. Her dark locks were spilling down her back, her sparkly blue eyes. Marlon liked what he saw.

"Don't even think about it, Marlon." Kol snarled as he snapped his neck at Marlon. The copper headed parasite growled as he leaned along the table.

"He could do what he wants, Kol." Lukas barked, his fist battered against the table. Kol raised a quick brow. _Some one wants to die tonight. _He thought as his eyes ignited with flames.

"Could you get back to us, sweetheart." Klaus said politely, squeezing down his brother's leg.

"Cool it, Niklaus. I am not Katerina. I don't go that way either." Kol said sharply. Lukas switched his gaze towards Klaus, who held a wry smirk along his lip. Settling both hands on the table, he rose from his seat.

"You're having an affair with my girl?" Lukas said sternly. Klaus laughed a bit before rising up from his seat. Kol was chuckling softly as he looked up at both men.

"First off, Lukas, Katerina always been mine. Since the 14th century. Second, I don't recall her actually saying she was yours. I recommend you to sit down, because you're only making yourself look stupid." With that said, Kol began to wolf whistle and cheer for his elder kin, a sadist smile rising on his lips.

"Listen hear, you distasteful screw up. Katerina and I have something real special. Just because she's you're so call doppelgänger doesn't mean she gives two bloody hounds about you. She hates you." Lukas started. Klaus gritted his teeth.

"That's where you're wrong, I found my brother and your so-called lover having sex against the hallway wall in his home. Trust me, she was giving him pleasure, as if they were lovers. " Kol said. Lukas was beginning to lunge for the arrogant original.

"Stupidity is never a durable trait now is it, brother." Klaus stated as he plunged a hole in Lukas's chest, ripping out his lifeless, cold heart from his chest.

"Neither is bravery, for the weak of course. I think I'll keep that, as a gift to Rebekah or Katerina. Seems revolting enough to get a squeal or two." Kol opened up a napkin, placing the icy organ in it as he walked out of the booth. Klaus following his brother with a lifeless Lukas in his arms.

"We shoud do this again, Marlon." He called out to the copper headed boy who was drinking the dark-haired waitress lifeless. Marlon didn't have a care in the world, he was hungry for some 97.8 crimson.

/~/

Katherine and Rebekah walked into the home hearing heavy laughter coming from the kitchen. The doppelgänger inhaled the sweet scent of blood. Another scent she picked up was dangerously familiar.

"Lukas, you're hear?" Katherine called out as she dropped her bags, a bright smile extending on her lips as she walked to the kitchen. She wanted to see him again. To see someone who she actually cared about at the moment. Someone other than Klaus.

"Katerina..." Klaus murmured as she gazed at the blonde head male's body against the stool Kol was on. His head was on top of the table. All grey and dead.

"He was rather annoying dear. I never liked him. You know what happens when I get angry." Kol went on rambling about how he and Klaus killed Lukas at the pub on main street. Katherine was having another breakdown mentally, and it was killing her inside.

"You must hate seeing an actual smile on my face." Katherine whispered coldly. The room got quiet and Rebekah stood by her new friend.

"I actually like her your smile, Katerina. If we are being frank." Klaus said softly. Kol raised a brow at his brother's blunt confession and tried to hold his laughter. Rebekah smiled sadly as she watched her brother.

"Then why do you alway end up killing the people who actually puts a smile on my face. You inhale my pain as if it's oxygen. Drink up my tears as if it's the only river left in the desert. You eat at my heart, as if it's the only food left on earth..." Katherine began.

"Katerina..." Klaus said.

"Let me finish! You killed my mother, my father. Everyone single person in my family. You killed Damon and Stefan, right in front of me, with no mercy, no remorse. Now you killed Lukas, the only golden light that was actually brightening my gloomy days I'm forced to spent with you!" Kol watched as Katherine's eyes began to fill with tears. He felt a little guilt pile up in his chest as Katherine placed a shaky hand over her mouth.

"You killed everyone I cared about, even the last blood on my name. It's because of you, I never got to live a normal life, settle down and truly love someone. Because every damn day of my life I'm running from you." She shouted again. The two originals watched the doppelgänger shout and scream at their eldest brother. Klaus felt a bit hurt as Katherine screamed at him. He loved her too much to let her go. Or even care about anyone else.

"Katerina, I'm.." Klaus started. Kol turned to watch his brother getting ready to apologise sincerely, awestruck a bit.

"I don't want your apology, Klaus. You keep finding new ways to hurt me." She whispered before turning around to walk away from the scene. Klaus was getting ready to stalk after her.

"Katerina, I didn't mean to do what I did. It's in the past, it's over. I don't want you upset with me, again." He stated, placing a hand over hers. Klaus spun Katherine around until she faced him. Her eyes blackening with pain and sorrow. The pain and sorrow he caused.

"I'm not upset with you. I never was. I just hate you, with so much loathe. The only way I'll actually smile again, if you find a way to kill yourself. I'll always be miserable if your undead heart still beats Klaus." Katherine's eyes removed from his gaze as she stalked into the room he called hers.

"You really screwed up this time Nik." Rebekah said softly before disappearing into one of the other free rooms in the large house. Kol began to play with his brown locks, creasing his brows.

"Katerina really laid it on you bad, brother." He stated through a tangy chuckle. Klaus, still upset by her words, made his appearance shorten as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I screwed up again, Kol. I always do, it's part of my nature." He mumbled before retreating to his own room. Kol disappeared right after, leaving only Lukas' head to enjoy the sight of snow drooping down on the bare trees staring into the house.

/~/

Katherine laid on her bed, silently crying as she held the thick quilt over her body. She was still thinking about the image that flashed in her head. The image of Damon. His straight locks, his dark black shirt. The black shirt.

"Here it is." She said as she fiddled through her old clothing from the first day she'd been here. Katherine took one of his black shirts, just for memory. To wear on these cold, Klaus associated, nights.

She stripped down to her undergarments and slipped on the shirt. It was too big for her small, slender frame. The heavy scent of Damon dragged on it and it made her icy body warm again.

"I miss you." She whispered softly as she slipped out of the room, walking towards the back porch. Katherine eyes met similar brown ones as she stepped outside onto the patio. The brown-eyed male turned around, a small smile caressing upon his dashing features.

"Hey, Kol." She whispered softly as sat a few feet away from him. The white snow drooping from the mirrored clouds were beautiful to watch. It fascinated both of them.

Kol's eyes rested on Katherine as held onto her arms. Her long bare legs making his mouth water a bit.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked gently, scooting closer to her a bit. He got a response from only a soft simper, and curls twirling around her shoulders.

"I'm still wondering why, he's killed everyone I ever loved, or cared about, yet he hasn't stuck a piece of wood in my heart." Katherine whispered softly. Kol watched her gaze out to nothing but the white, puffy ice covering the forest before them. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know how to show that kind of affection. It was only roughness with him. It's always been that way since he popped out of his mother's stomach. Kol didn't know what to do a that moment, so he just did what he saw in those horrid movies Rebekah made him sit through one in a while.

"My brother, has a soft spot for you Katerina. He doesn't know what it is but, if he hurts you, it'll be like killing himself. Niklaus was always the impulsive lover, just like Damon was. He would kill to keep the one he loves all to himself." Kol stated as he drew Katherine in for a small embrace. She was so lost in pain, she didn't realise that she was resting her head against his chest. It felt good at the time. A bit astounding because he too was vulgar and hostile with people. Kol always been that way, he doesn't care as much as his other siblings do because he is the violent brother.

"Klaus doesn't love anyone. Even if he did even open his heart to a female, what makes you think that I would be that "lucky" female, Kol?" Katherine whispered softly. Kol was surprised she would even ask. Klaus was gentle with her, he was apologising for his wrong. He begged for her forgiveness. Giving her gifts, and soothing her when she was upset. He treats her with kindness and gentleness. If that wasn't love, the Kol doesn't know what love is.

His fingers danced along her waist line as he embraced her longer, even placing a small kiss along her forehead. Katherine didn't know when Kol would warm up to any woman, especially not her. Not yet anyway. It was all new to her, but she appreciated every second.

"I know my brother, quite well, Katerina. He cares about you, in a dark, twisted way. Niklaus wouldn't keep you around if you didn't have a place in his heart." The young original said softly. He then got up from the top stair and turned to make his way back inside.

"Kol..." Katherine said as she stood up. Kol turned around slowly and stood there for mere seconds, admiring Katherine's beauty. Her dark curly hair, her small body swallowed in that large shirt. Her slender, flawless legs. If his brother wasn't going to have at it again, he sure will.

"Yes, Katerina?" He asked as he rested his eyes on her mirrored ones. Before he could say anything else, Kol felt her small arms snake around his middle. _She's so short. _He thought as the vampire stood on her toes to embrace him. Kol wrapped hims arms around her too, giving her a gentle embrace.

"Thank you." Katherine whispered softly before disappearing into the house. Kol smiled softly as he watched her walk away, the wind blowing his hair to his face.

"Welcome, love." He whispered.

/~/

Katherine sat down at the edge of her bed, staring at the door. She wasn't waiting for someone to barge in. Definitely wasn't waiting for Klaus to come in apologise either.

A few seconds past and she was lost. Her eyes plastered to the white door on the opposite side of the room. It was teasing her. Screaming at her to come through it. Just open it and leave. Never to return. She stood up from her bed, only to profile the door's needs, when a soft ring came from under the bed.

"My phone." She said softly, dropping to the floor to look for the device. When her hands finally caught hold of it, she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said confused. No one actually cared enough to call her, especially not at this time of night.

_"You're wearing my shirt." _The mysterious caller said with such careless swagger. His cool voice was awfully familiar. It wore a hint of sarcasm, and wit that Katherine could never forget.

"Oh? And how do you know it's not my shirt?" Katherine wore her regular smirk as she bit down on her lip, toying with the mysterious caller.

_"I wore that shirt the night Elena died. Don't you remember, Katherine." _The caller caught her in a long pause. Katherine's eyes widened as she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes roaming around her room.

"Damon? It's not possible, you're dead." She said softly. The caller laughed just like her ex lover did. Joyous, with a hint of bitter wit.

"Then turn around." She heard a whisper behind her. A pair of hands falling against her shoulders, lips pressing against her soft jugular. Those lips were cool, and it felt good against her skin. The hands resting on her shoulders were magical. It felt good. Too good and dangerously familiar. The male's scent was magnificent, just like her favorite Salvatore's.

"Damon..." He gasped as she turned around to meet the man she mourned for months, days, hours, minutes, seconds. Katherine's eyes must have played tricks on her because she was seeing the man who was dead in her arms a while back.

"In the flesh." He stated as he brushed his fingers along her cheeks. Katherine raised a brow up at Damon.

"How is this possible?" She whispered. An awry grin rose on his lips, and Katherine knew it was too good to be true. Damon Salvatore was alive, and standing in her room, in italy. He was either stupid or in love because Klaus was going to kill him again.

"Let's just say I've had a few witches on my side." He said softly, pressing his lips firmly against Katherine's. The surprise affection began to turn passionate and heated. Katherine's hands rested on his cheeks. _He's alive. _She thought as her eyes flicked back tears. Damon's crystal blue eyes searched her brown ones with warmth, and forgiveness.

"I missed you so much." Katherine mumbled as she held onto Damon, embracing him tightly as if she never wanted to let go. Damon held her just as tight, caressing her dark tresses.

"She must have missed you, but I surely didn't." A familiar, thick british voice said slyly. Katherine gulped as she turned towards her open door.

"Klaus..." The two said slowly. A smirk greeted them both.

"I guess I'm going to find pleasure in this."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Damon is alive, Kol is softening around Katherine. And Klaus is going to find pleasure in something. Is it a threesome? Is Damon going to die the second time? IS PICKLES THE MAGIC KEY TO ALL HAPPINESS? **

**Find out on the next chapter of "Who knew love?" Damon will be explaining how he lived, and another surprise guest is going to come. Somebody from the dead. Bonnie will be mentioned, past witches will be involved. And the last original is going to make a visit to the remainder of his family. **


End file.
